This invention relates to means for providing adequate lubrication between a drive track and drive track supporting slide rails in a snowmobile.
The use of slide rails in a snowmobile provides firm support for that portion of its endless drive track adjacent the ground. Such slide rail support, however, presents the problem of providing proper lubrication and cooling between the relatively sliding surfaces of the rails and the track, particularly when the snowmobile is being operated over packed snow or ice.
Typically the drive track on such a snowmobile comprises a plurality of endless belt-like portions or belts of similar length having flat outer peripheral surfaces and positioned in side by side spaced relationship, and a plurality of spaced cleat-like portions or cleats transversely crossing the outer peripheries of and joining the belts. The slide rails are supported on the frame of the snowmobile and are positioned against the inner surface of the cleats in the space between two adjacent belts, and along the portion of the drive track on which the snowmobile is supported. When the snowmobile is operated in loose snow, the snow is displaced by the drive track through the openings between the belts and cleats to lubricate and cool the sliding surfaces between the slide rails and the drive track. When the snowmobile is operated for sustained periods over packed snow or ice, however, such lubrication and cooling is not provided. The resulting friction between the slide rails and drive track can cause excessive wearing of the slide rails resulting in their premature replacement, and, in severe cases, can cause the slide rails to fuse to the track which disables the snowmobile.